


about beaty (and lie)

by Ziziko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blind Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Blind Character, Car Accidents, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Freeform, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Injury, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziziko/pseuds/Ziziko
Summary: They told him he was beautiful. He knew they lied.





	about beaty (and lie)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It isn't my first fic, but it's the first one published here.  
> It's pretty angsty, but all scary additional tags have no graphic description, so…  
> And one more note: it's mostly written in past tenses, but some information is in present, to emphasise, yeah. Sorry if it's too strange. Idk why it's so:D  
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated!  
> Enjoy!

It happened fast. A car driven into oncoming traffic, the screech of brakes, someone's screaming, then a head-on collision and then… Pain. Pain-pain-pain… All his being was filled with pain.

The last thing he saw was glass. _Shatters_ of glass. _Sharp_ shatters. And then there was darkness.

And only then — saving abyss of unconsciousness.

***

It’s dark. And frightening.

_But it will never be the other way._

***

Beauty was his companion during all his life. He had pretty face, nice blonde hair, bright eyes… It made him look lovely. _Outwardly_.

After that accident it was gone, waving goodbye with a white-and- _red_ hankie and covering him with a _black_ blanket.

But he hadn't realised that at first.

_'Cause he was unable to see._

And those, who could, _lied_.

***

«You are beautiful, Adrien, but you won't take part in photo shoots any more. But you are beautiful, really», but Adrien felt it was lie. _His father lies. **They all lie.**_

 

«Still, scars are left, aren't they?»  
«They are subtle, really...», yet Adrien hears pity in his voice.

 

«Why am I not photographed any more?»  
«Budget cuts, financial trouble, and people are a little bit tired of you…». Yet business was booming (otherwise, how could he offer all these new expensive purchases?) and other models were being shooted for dozens of years (Adrien wasn't even fifteen).

 

«But, possibly, can I still…?»  
«We already have too many models, so just relax and have a rest!» And after that his father is scolding stuff on the phone for inability to find proper model.

 

They turn away their heads, avert their eyes. They lie. _And_ _Adrien has seen that._

They think if he cannot see, he cannot understand. But he isn't so _blind_.

Lie. Lie-lie-lie. Lie is everywhere. He didn't trust people any longer. They only lie and pity. Pity and lie.

 

_He felt scars with his hands._  
_He felt lies with his heart._

 

He is **not** beautiful. And he knew that.

***

But then speaking and (most likely) flying _something_ broke into his life. And then he met her.

And then he trusted her.

***

He felt like his life has been filled with colours (even despite the fact that it's impossible). She became his invisible ray of light, a ray of light for his soul.

She wasn't lying. And wasn't pitying. _She had no reason._

***

„You are beautiful“.

_It was sincere._

„Thank you.“

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you're here!  
> I'm surprised and pleased!  
> I realize this work is pretty strange, but… why not?  
> If you find any mistakes, please, let me know!  
> It's no beta'ed, yeah, and English isn't my first (and even not second) language, but I'm trying to improve it.


End file.
